


delete your browser history, kids

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Embarrassing search history, Multi, just gay shit, rich needs to fix his phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings





	delete your browser history, kids

"Stop putting your sweaty hands inside the damn Runts!" Jeremy half yelled at Rich, taking the box of candies away from him, a few spilling onto the carpet.

"I'm just trying to get the purple ones, they're the best!" Rich defended, holding his hands up, laying further into the red bean bag. He ignored his lisping, he never really minded around his boyfriends.

"Actually fight me." Jeremy said, leaning in closer to Rich, jabbing a finger into his chest. Rich giggled slightly and responded only by kissing Jeremy quickly, which made him blush heavily, flying back into his beanbag, making Rich laugh so hard he snorted slightly, which made him self consciously cover his mouth.

"Can you two not." Michael chuckled, currently laying between the two, literally just lying on the carpet between the bean bags. He held his hand up, and Jeremy poured a handful of Runts onto his hand, which he promptly tossed all of them into his mouth, like some kind of heathen.

"Christ." Rich muttered, pulling out his phone, which was cracked beyond belief. White lines covered the entire screen, but it was still easy to see the screen. He simply layer back in his bean bag and scrolled through his Instagram, liking every other post he saw, most of them either memes or friend's accounts.

"Fix your phone." Jeremy said, slapping his phone out of his hand, which landed onto his lap.

"it still works!" Rich responded with, holding up the screen as he turned it back on, showing that it indeed did still turn on, and showed his background which was the three of them dicking around.

"It's like having a flip phone, it just makes you ugly." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Counterpoint. Dustin Kropp has a flip phone." Rich said, pointing a finger at him.

"One exception." Jeremy shrugged. "But still, you need to get that fixed." He said, taking the phone out of Rich's hand, and opening some app that Rich didn't bother stopping him from doing. "Let's see your search history." He said, grinning slightly evilly.

That made Rich sit up straight, and try to grab at his phone, but Jeremy had the advantage of being extremely fucking tall. Michael sat up, and pushed Rich's arm down. "Did you forget to clear your history?" Michael asked, laughing a bit.

"I don't know!" Rich shouted, covering his mouth with his hands and Jeremy scrolled though his phone.

"Didn't peg you as the 'straight guys' porn kinda guy." Jeremy chuckled. Michael laughed as well, which made Rich scream jokingly into his hands, blushing furiously. "Also, twinks?" He asked, smirking.

"I was looking for the twunk meme!" Rich defended, holding his hands in front of him for emphasis. Jeremy cocked an eyebrow.

"You could've searched for twunk, you know that, right?" Michael chuckled, grabbing the phone from Jeremy. "Let's just see real quick." Michael said, scrolling quickly through the search history. "Bondage, don't blame you for that."

"Listen." Rich pointed a finger at Michael.

"Yes." Michael said, still scrolling and not looking up at all. "I like how you specifically went through the gay pornhub." He said, glancing up at Rich who just lied back in his bean bag in defeat.

"Why were you on the sex toy shop, anyways?" Jeremy asked, looking over Michael's shoulder.

"Listen, they have the funniest shit there." Rich said, sitting up. "Have I sent you the duck vibrator?"

"On multiple occasions. Michael replied, still staring at the phone. "Oh, you actually looked through the regular pornhub." He chuckled, as Rich just groaned and flopped back in his bean bag again.


End file.
